honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Together? - No.
[[User:Lovely Shadow|''L'o''''v'e'l''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Larry' Stylinson'' is real! ]] 17:51, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) 1: Forever? - Sorry, I must go. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeiten früher. Wir hatten zusammen gelacht, getanzt und waren sorglos. Vielleicht auch etwas zu sorglos, wenn uns Mami dabei erwischte, wie wir im Tümpel neben dem Feld baden gehen wollten? Aber es waren ausschließlich schöne Gedanken, die mir einfielen, wenn ich den Namen "Louis" hörte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er so wunderbar englisch klang. Mir gefiel er einfach. Trotzdem konnte ich meine Tränen nie zurückhalten, wenn ich an ihn dachte. Es tat weh. Viel zu sehr. Und niemand kam, um mich in den Arm zu nehmen, mich zu trösten und aufzumuntern. Um mir zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, weil Zeit alle Wunden heilt. Und dass er jetzt im Himmel lebt. Ja, Louis war tot. Seit zwei Tagen. Und sein Unfall, den hatte nicht mal er selbst zu verschulden. Er kam einfach über die Straße gelaufen, über die Ampel, als einer im Auto ihn erwischte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam dann die Polizei bei uns vorbei. Ich schrie und weinte, als sie mir das all das erzählten. Mami war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht Zuhause, sie kam erst viel später. Die Polizisten sagten, sie würden solange warten, dass sie unbedingt mit ihr sprechen müssten, da ich erst fünfzehn war und es nun auch noch bin. Dann lenkten sie ein, dass Louis noch im Krankenhaus wäre, also noch nicht tot. Aber knapp davor, was sie mir natürlich nicht sagten, damit ich mir falsche Hoffnungen machen konnte. Die Polizei meinten, sie könnten mich da vorbeischaffen und Zuhause allein auf meine Mutter warten. Ich bejahte. Ich mochte das Krankenhaus nicht. Es roch nach Medikamenten und überall gingen kranke Menschen herum, von denen die Hälfte bald sterben würde. Mir verdrehte sich immer der Magen wenn ich die weiße Tür öffnete und eine der Schwestern bat, mir das jeweilige Zimmer zu zeigen. Noch weniger mochte ich die engen Flure, auf denen man ständig Tragen ausweichen musste. Und am wenigsten mochte ich dann das Zimmer, das ich gerade betrat. "Hey", sagte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass Louis mich hören würde. Ich ließ mich auf dem weißen Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder. Dann fing ich an zu weinen. Lange, laut und schmerzhaft. "Nicht weinen", sagte Louis sanft und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Ich unterbrach mein Schluchzen und schaute auf. "Aber ich muss. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!", sagte ich und wischte mir eine Träne weg. "Aber das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist, wenn ich gehe", meinte Louis und griff nach meiner Hand. "Bitte, bitte, bitte! Geh nicht, Louis! Bitte!", flüsterte ich und eine Träne tropfte auf meine Hose. "Ich muss, Macy" Dann küsste ich ihn. Ich schloss die Augen, Louis ebenfalls. "Ich liebe dich, Macy.", murmelte er. Dann stellte ich fest, dass sein Herzschlag aufgehört hatte. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz vor Augen. 2: Really true? "Macy?" Die weiche, vertraute Stimme meines Bruders weckte mich. "Wo bin ich?", fragte ich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Ich sah alles verschwommen. "Auf dem Boden.", stellte er klar. "Was?", fragte ich wieder und versuchte, aufzustehen, "Wirklich?" Kategorie:ByLovely Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Drama